


Merry Christmas (I Don't Want To Fight Tonight)

by Techgirl



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Christmas, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-19
Updated: 2013-12-19
Packaged: 2018-01-05 04:45:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1089765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Techgirl/pseuds/Techgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christmas preparations at Britin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merry Christmas (I Don't Want To Fight Tonight)

**Author's Note:**

> Title borrowed from The Ramones
> 
>  
> 
> Beta by later2nite

“Brian! Come on.” Justin didn’t stomp his foot, but he did pout, which made him look about ten years old.

Brian did his best not to laugh. “No.”

“But putting up mistletoe to kiss under is one of the most important traditions of the Christmas holidays.”

“We manage to kiss just fine for eleven months of the year, yet suddenly we can’t do it without a decoration that’s ruining the ceiling?”

“Don’t be such a Grinch!”

Not answering, Brian walked over to the stereo, put in a CD, and turned up the volume.

Justin couldn’t help but laugh when he heard what song was playing. “That’s not fair! Now everything I say will sound horrible.”

Brian shrugged. “It’s just a song.”

“Yeah, right.” Justin continued to mutter about ruined holidays and partners who were the devil in disguise as he returned to the gifts he’d spent hours buying. After unpacking everything, he carefully took out his favorite wrapping paper that he’d use for the more expensive gifts.

\----------

“Hey, Sunshine. I want to show you something.” Brian stood in the door with a package in his hand. He tried to ignore the pieces of paper around Justin’s feet and the dark cloud over his head.

“I do have a name you know, Grinch.”

Brian pointed to the stereo. “Listen and learn, Sonny Boy.”

“You put it on fucking repeat?” Justin whined when the song started over.

“You can’t come in here.” Brian blocked the door to the living room and the stereo. He pulled Justin in for a quick kiss. “See how great we are at that even without the mistletoe?!”

“Yeah, but still, it doesn’t feel right.” Justin sighed dramatically. “What did you want to show me?”

Brian opened the box and unwrapped the bubble plastic. “I got these for Gus and Jenny Rebecca. Do you think they’ll like them?” He held up a pair of glass fairies.

“They’re beautiful!”

“Lindsay told me they’re both into fairies. They watch a TV show on Saturday mornings with some adventurous ones.”

Justin nodded. “I know. I picked up the DVD for them.”

“So great minds actually do think alike.” Brian held them under the lamp. “They’re just cheap copies, but they’re still really well made.”

“I can see that.”

“They won’t be able to play with them, but they’ll get a lot of other toys. I thought maybe they could just hang them by the window and look at them at night.”

“They’ll love how they glitter.” Justin carefully took them from him. “Oh, you had the kids’ names engraved on the wings!”

“Too much?”

“No.” Justin blinked away a tear. “I’d totally kiss you, but, you know . . .” He glanced up at the ceiling.

Brian laughed and returned to his stack of gifts on the living room table.

\----------

“Fucking piece of shit!” he shouted minutes later, making Justin jump.

“What?”

“The bows won’t tie.” Brian sighed, carrying all the gifts he’d bought into the kitchen and placing them next to Justin’s things. “This is way too gay for me. You do it.”

“Excuse me?”

“Well, your hands are tiny.”

“They’re not!”

“You’re an artist; you know how to make a nice looking gift.”

“Sure. Leave them. It’s not like I have enough with my own presents.”

Brian hugged him and nuzzled his neck. “You still have to stay away from the other rooms. Okay?”

“Are you planning on having me chained to the kitchen forever?”

Brian smacked his ass and left him alone.

Justin heard himself singing along with the song as it played for the tenth time while he took care of the last of Brian’s gifts. “Hey, I’m done.”

Brian looked at the beautifully wrapped boxes. “Nice!”

Justin nodded. “That’ll be a hundred and ten blow jobs.”

“You’re expensive,” Brian laughed, dragged him into the living room. “Do you like it?”

Looking around, a smile spread across Justin’s face when he noticed the mistletoe hanging from the ceiling. Brian took his hand and walked them from room to room, stopping to kiss him under each and every one of the decorations.

“When did you do this? It must have taken you forever.”

“I did all of the rooms while you were out and the living room right now.” Brian looked very pleased with himself.

“Why didn’t you just tell me?”

“And miss the chance of seeing you almost implode?”

Justin blushed a little. “I wasn’t that angry.”

“You tore at least three expensive as hell sheets of paper.”

“Oh, that. Well, they wouldn’t work with me.”

“Aha.”

“And they’re really thin and kind of stick to your fingers.”

“Of course.”

Changing tactics, Justin blinked slowly at him. “All this kissing has made me really horny.”

“Come here.” Brian tilted Justin’s head up and showered his face with kisses. “I love you so fucking much.”

 

Lyrics to the song ‘Merry Christmas (I don’t want to fight tonight)’ by The Ramones.

Merry Christmas, I don't want to fight tonight  
Merry Christmas, I don't want to fight tonight   
Merry Christmas, I don't want to fight tonight with you

Where is Santa? At his sleigh?  
Tell me why is it always this way?  
Where is Rudolph? Where is Blitzen, baby?  
Merry Christmas, merry merry merry Christmas

All the children are tucked in their beds  
Sugar-plum fairies dancing in their heads  
Snowball fighting, it's so exciting baby

I love you and you love me  
And that's the way it's got to be  
I loved you from the start  
'Cause Christmas ain't the time for breaking each other's hearts

Where is Santa? At his sleigh?  
Tell me why is it always this way?  
Where is Rudolph? Where is Blitzen, baby?  
Merry Christmas, merry merry merry Christmas

All the children are tucked in their beds  
Sugar-plum fairies dancing in their heads  
Snowball fighting, it's so exciting baby

Yeah, yeah, yeah

I love you and you love me  
And that's the way it's got to be  
I loved you from the start  
'Cause Christmas ain't the time for breaking each other's hearts

Merry Christmas, I don't want to fight tonight  
Merry Christmas, I don't want to fight tonight   
Merry Christmas, I don't want to fight tonight with you


End file.
